Scissors
by ice illuser
Summary: Scissors are made from two blades. They carry out their tasks by being close and scrape against one another. Just like a married couple who get along well.


Disclaimer: I can't sing. At all. Doesn't that rule out me owning Vocaloid completely?

A/N: chidori_pallas/nightcoffeebean requested this from me after watching the Megurine Luka "The Tailor Shop in Enobizaka" video (link: .com/watch?v=S6wlaBSwI8w). I'm not sure if I've got Luka's character in that video down right, but hopefully I managed to get the gist of it right.

--

_Scissors are made from two blades. _

_They carry out their tasks by being close and scrape against one another. _

_Just like a married couple who get along well. _

The first time she sees him she knows he's the one. She's never met anyone else that makes her stomach lurch, her chest seem too tight to breathe, her heart flutter with the simple, raw need to be _near him. _

This is what her mother told her about as she taught her to carefully cut out and sew together the swathes of silk, her gentle, soft voice drifting barely over the rustle of fragile silk and the _snip _of those scissors. About love, about how one day she would have her own lovely one, about how that lovely one would love her best, hold her safe, and never let her go.

She had liked those stories. And now at last she had found him. Her own lovely one.

She loves him and loves him, but he's always away, never coming home to her as she labors over her work, constantly snipping and sewing the cold, lonely nights away.

And there are always other women.

She's always caught glimpses of them, giggling away while wearing long, flowing kimonos that she had created. She hates them, despises them, _loathes _them for luring her lovely one away from her, but she can tolerate it. After all, she always has her work to do.

But she gets tired when she sees the woman in the brilliant red kimono clutch at her lovely one's arm and coax a smile from his face.

She's right _here_. And he never even looks at her the way he is smiling at that woman.

Perhaps that woman has something she doesn't? The way the red scarlet sets off the woman's short brownish hair certainly could hold some charm for certain people of male persuasion.

(_So with a few quick slashes and hushed screams she has her red kimono, more scarlet and stained than any of her previous beautiful creations.)_

It's strange; her scissors feel a bit different in her hand today. She's not sure why; the blades were a bit blunt and had seemed to almost stick together, but she simply shrugged and sharpened her treasured possessions as she has done for many a year.

The usually quiet neighborhood stirs with unease; a body of a woman _(surrounded by red, red, red) _had been found beneath the bridge, but she doesn't care, not with this new girl with shining green silk wrapped around her waist smoothing down the hair of her lovely one and patting him on the head. This one is different from the woman in the red kimono; she has long, flowing emerald tresses and eyes as green as the sea that that sash sets off just perfectly.

Is that what he likes?

(_This time she takes great care with her scissors; nothing must mar the beauty of the green sash. It's not so hard; it's like cutting out patterns on silk except this time it's on flesh. And when she tries on the red kimono with the green sash, she's a vision in her mirror.)_

Everyone in her shop seems so troubled today; it seems another body _(green and red blended together so perfectly that it was hard to tell the two colors apart anymore) _has been found. But she doesn't care; her lovely one has an extremely young girl hanging off of his arm, and he's tucking a lovely yellow hairpin into the girl's golden hair.

What is he doing? Isn't she much too young for him?

(_Everyone has always said that she has an eye for color and designs, and she agrees as she looks at the gorgeous arrangement of gold and red in front of her. The only thing that surpasses it is the gleaming yellow stained red hairpin in her hand.)_

Were her scissors always this red? Did she always have to sharpen them so often? Did fabric always feel so strange between them? She doesn't remember, and every time she tries to collect her thoughts she hears the terrified murmurs of her customers who speak in hushed words of a third girl (_so young, so young_) found brutally murdered. A few of her neighbors offer to accompany her around for protection, because who knows who this vicious killer could go after next?

She waves them off. Her lovely one still has not bothered to visit her; she's grown tired of waiting around, and so she has decided to go visit him. She opens her closet and draws on the lovely _(stained) _red kimono, ties the brilliantly green _(with tiny flecks of what could be red) _sash around her waist, and draws her pink hair up with a _(gleaming_) golden hair pin and walks out to the bridge _(like the nights before)_ to wait for him.

He turns and pulls on a strained smile, "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you," he says politely, as if to a stranger.

_(She loves all of her creations, the works of art she created from her scissors and thread, and this is no exception. Her lovely one is now truly the loveliest work of art she has ever seen or made.)_

The neighborhood is terrified; a family of four has been killed. Windows are shuttered and barred shut, doors have chains and bolts all securely fastened, and no one dares to walk outside without a furtive glance behind them, but she doesn't care.

Her lovely one is with her now, even if he was so rude to her yesterday. She fondly caresses his beautiful _(cold) _cheek and brushes the strands of hair away from his loving _(blank) _eyes.

She holds his head tightly in her arms _(ignoring the blood dripping onto her kimono; she hasn't bothered to change)_, secure in the knowledge that now she can hold her lovely one to her and _never let go_.

--

A/N: Was it properly crazy? Did I get her delusional character right? In case you were wondering, the main character is Megurine Luka, the lady in the red kimono was Meiko, the girl with the green sash is Hatsune Miku, the girl with the yellow hair pin was Kagamine Lin, and they never said specifically who the guy was. In case it wasn't clear, or you haven't watched the video yet (you really should), Luka seems to think this guy is her boyfriend but they've never actually met. The women she sees him with and kills are actually his family. …so yeah. Please review! Merry Christmas!


End file.
